


Somebody They Used to Know

by River_Taylor



Series: Pottermore Fan Songs [5]
Category: Pottermore - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, Gotye, Pottermore, Protest Song, Song Parody, somebody that i used to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Taylor/pseuds/River_Taylor
Summary: A filk I wrote after Pottermore killed off its community by removing all areas on the site where users could comment and leave messages for each other. It's sung from the perspective of a long-time user of the site, and tries to capture the devastating impact it had on Pottermore fandom. Parody of/sung to the tune ofSomebody That I Used to Knowby Gotye.





	Somebody They Used to Know

_Now and then I think of when I was a newbie_

_Back then I needed help to get used to the site_

_I found some friends who were so right for me_

_And felt so happy in their company_

_We had some times that were the best that I remember_

 

_Sometimes there were trolls who would report us all for hours_

_Bad troublemakers to the end, always the end_

_There were some glitches that did not make sense_

_Lag that felt like it would never end_

_And there were times I’m sure I wished it was over_

 

_But you didn’t have to cut us off_

_Make out like it never happened and that it was nothing_

_All we did was use the site_

_Now you treat us like we’re strangers and it feels so rough_

_No you didn’t have to stoop so low_

_Take down every kind of comment and then wipe our status_

_I have friends who need me so_

_Now I’m just somebody that they used to know_

 

_Now and then I think of all the times you banned my comments_

_But had me believing it was always something that I’d done_

_You said the rules would keep us safe_

_That they made the site a better place_

_I hoped that you would let it stay_

_That you wouldn’t make us fight for every single word we had to say_

 

_And then you went and cut us off_

_Made out like it never happened and that it was nothing_

_All we did was use the site_

_Now you treat us like we’re strangers and it feels so rough_

_No you didn’t have to stoop so low_

_Take down every kind of comment and then wipe our status_

_I have friends who need me so_

_Now I’m just somebody that they used to know_

 

_Now I’m just somebody that they used to know..._

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason you would like to watch/hear me singing this, I [posted a video to YouTube here](https://youtu.be/zmw9Mioh0d4). It's Unlisted to avoid being taken down because it features copyrighted music.


End file.
